


Comfort Stars

by wolfstarlights



Series: Blissember 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anxiety, Artist Remus Lupin, Bisexual Male Character, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Getting to Know Each Other, Introvert Remus Lupin, Jegulily, Lonely Remus Lupin, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Overthinking, Polyamory, Short One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Remus is calmly drawing stars in his favorite coffe shop, just as he likes it, and gets adressed by a stranger who claims to be interested in talking to him.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Comfort Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> This is super short and I just wrote this in one go and still I managed to create another new universe that I could write a million oneshots in. Played a little around with my characterisation for Remus here.
> 
> This is prompt 7 of Blissember: Stars
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy :)

“Hey, you’re drawing me!”

Remus gaze snapped up from his sketchbook and he accidentally dropped his pencil in surprise. He scrambled to pick it up again quickly and avoided meeting the stranger’s eyes in embarrassment.  
“Sorry, what?”

“You’re drawing Canis Major. Sirius. The star. That’s my name.”

Remus eyes landed on his sketchbook again. Every single page in it was covered in various illustrations of the night sky. He loved drawing stars and constellations. Maybe he was a little too obsessed with astronomy for some people’s liking. But he liked being left alone most of the time, so he wasn’t complaining.  
“Yeah, looks like I’m drawing you then.”

“That looks amazing by the way! You’re really good!”

Remus smiled a little. “Thanks.”

“Can I sit down with you?”

Now, that made Remus look up. And once he got a taste he couldn’t get enough. Do you know the feeling, when someone is so attractive, you just want to bask in their beauty? Yeah. Remus remembered Sirius’ question and took a look around the busy coffee shop. There were still free tables.  
“Why?”

The dangerously attractive stranger, who was wearing his black hair in a dangerously attractive man bun, raised an eyebrow.  
“Because you seem interesting and I’d like to get to know you.”

Remus hesitated. He’d been the butt of one too many jokes to just believe a way-too-fucking-beautiful guy that he’d like to “get to know him”.  
“And?”

Sirius looked confused for a moment before his expression turned apologetic. Remus’ heart sank.

“You saw me come in with those guys, huh?” He roughly flayed his hand in the direction of a table with four chairs, three of which were occupied. “Yeah, thing is: They’re all really into each other and need to finally get together, so they really need some privacy. And I really need a break from fourth-wheeling, so will you pleeeaasee let me sit with you?” 

He made the most realistic puppy eyes Remus had ever seen on anyone, making it really hard to say anything but yes. Remus glanced over at the three people Sirius had apparently come with. He saw someone with long red hair sitting with the back to them, a rather masculine brown person with messy hair and hippie-glasses and someone who looked like they could be related to Sirius. They all looked very blushy and very occupied with each other. Then he turned back to Sirius, who was still giving him the puppy eyes. Remus shrugged and nodded simultaneously. And then immediately busied himself with packing away his drawing utensils in order to avoid his embarrassment. Who the fuck nods and shrugs at the same time?

“Thank you, you are amazing! So, what’s your name?”

“Remus,” he answered before clearing his throat because his voice doesn’t usually sound that weird, right?

Sirius held up his hand. “Weird Latin name high-five!”

Remus went along with it and laughed. Maybe Sirius was actually that kind of person he would like to hang out with more. Now was to hoping that Sirius also thought Remus would be someone he’d like to keep around.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first ever Coffe Shop AU! Honestly the Jegulily hinting is getting more and more prominent in these oneshots of mine, I think I should grant them their own oneshot soon.
> 
> Leave Kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
